Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $19\dfrac{1}{3}+14\dfrac{1}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {19} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {14} + {\dfrac{1}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {19} + {14} + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=33 + {\dfrac{1}{3}} + {\dfrac{1}{9}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 33+\dfrac{3}{9}+\dfrac{1}{9}$ Add the fractions: $= 33+\dfrac{4}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 33\dfrac{4}{9}$